


Netflix

by kihyunsyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunsyoo/pseuds/kihyunsyoo
Summary: inspired from the vlive when Jooheon said he had promised Minhyuk to watch a drama w/ him after the vlive  🥺🥺🥺





	Netflix

**Me **

hi babe 🥺🥰, I’m omw home from the 

studio, are we still up for our plans?? xx 😍

**the loml minmin🥰**

Honey!!😁😁 I was just to 

call u, ofc we are😘 I bought 

snacks and everything hehe😇

\- 

_Minhyuk laid down on the couch he just sat on, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive home. _   
_Even though their promotions for their comeback ended weeks ago, the younger was always so busy. They barley had time to be together, and when they did, it was with the other members. _

_Minhyuk reached for the bowl with snacks he earlier took to the living room, as he munched on the crispy chip, he heard footsteps coming closer. _   
  


_\- Hi baby! Jooheon smiled as he joined the elder on the couch. Position himself around Minhyuk’s embrace. _   
  


_“I’ve missed you” he said tirelessly to his boyfriend as he snuggled up to his chest. _

_\- Me too, we barley got time for each other now a days.., Minhyuk sighed sadly as he dragged his fingers through Jooheons hair. _

_\- I know, I’m so sorry.. _

_\- You know, even Hyunwoo and Kihyun got time for their stupid dates here and there.. I’m jealous. _

_\- Jealous of what? _

_\- Them being able to be with each other all the time, you’re in the studio ... I just lay in my bed all day and watch anime, alone. Minhyuk sulked. _

_\- Well.. I’m here now.. Jooheon smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. _   
  


_\- You are.. Minhyuk kissed the top of the younger’s head. _   
  


_“So what are we watching?” _   
_\- _

_Minhyuk, still holding Jooheon in his embrace, focused on the movie. It was a really cheesy romantic comedy, but somehow it still was quite entertaining. _   
  


_Snores coming from the younger , made Minhyuk loose his focus and look down, Jooheon fell asleep, on their date. _   
  


_It was okay, Minhyuk thought, Jooheon needs his sleep hours. Plus it was a very cute view, he smooshed Jooheon on the same spot as earlier and whispered a small “goodnight~ I love you so much” and closed his eyes, movie still rolling._  
-

**Author's Note:**

> this is a maybe 20 min work I did late @ the 12am, it sucked hahahs but I hope u still enjoyed


End file.
